Bloodtinge
'Bloodtinge '''is a stat in ''Bloodborne. Description General Information Bloodtinge is the stat that governs the damage dealt by firearms and the special "Blood Weapons." If players wish to make a fully dedicated Bloodtinge build, then it is recommended that they focus on Skill weapons unless they possess The Old Hunters DLC, as the DLC adds the Bloodletter, a Strength alternative to the Chikage. Trick Weapons * Chikage - Skill and Bloodtinge based weapon - Drains health constantly while transformed and drains steadily faster with strong attacks, approximately 15% if charged fully. * Bloodletter - Strength and Bloodtinge based weapon - Cuts 20% of a players total health when transforming. This health may be regained through rally. The special attack creates blood that blast deals massive damage at the expense of inducing a special sort of Frenzy that will take 50% health instead of the regular 75% health. Firearms * Evelyn - A weapon that is a longer barrel version of the Hunter Pistol found in Forsaken Cainhurst Castle. Has an extremely high scaling in Bloodtinge. Has the same characteristics as the Hunter Pistol. * Hunter Blunderbuss - One of the original hunter firearms available at the beginning of the game. Acts like a shotgun in order to hit very mobile targets, however, due to this it deals less damage at range, and has a shorter range overall. * Hunter Pistol - It fires a single, yet fast projectile, so it’s better for slow and large targets. It also deals more damage, and has more range when compared to the Hunter Blunderbuss. * Ludwig's Rifle - A mixture between the Hunter Blunderbuss and the Hunter Pistol. Its range is the same as the Hunter Pistol, but still fires a shotgun pattern like the Hunter Blunderbuss. * Cannon - An extremely heavy and powerful weapon. It requires a large amount of Strength in order to actually fire, and it takes 12 Quicksilver Bullets in order to fire it once. However, firing it once will kill almost all smaller enemies, and it deals damage in a radius. * Church Cannon - The church version of the Cannon. It requires less Strength to equip, but fires in an arc. Interestingly, it has better range if aimed upwards, and has better splash damage. Instead of consuming 12 Quicksilver Bullets like the Cannon, it only requires 10. * Gatling Gun - A very heavy weapon that fires at an extremely accelerated rate, that consumes bullets at a faster rate due to the rate of fire, and is capable of high stagger. * Piercing Rifle - A weapon that is meant for firing long distances, along with penetrating targets if aimed properly. Despite its description, it can still parry. * Repeating Pistol - A pistol that fires two bullets instead of one like the Hunter Pistol. Very good for large bursts of damage, however, it consumes bullets faster. Great for finishing off low hp enemies, and is the highest damage pistol in the game at the highest levels of Bloodtinge. Weapon-Firearm Hybrids Aside from regular firearms, there are three trick weapons that turn into a mix of both, which means they will also work as a regular firearm and weapon for cutting or stabbing opponents, these weapons are: * Rifle Spear - Spear that becomes a blunderbuss/halberd hybrid, and is two-handed when transformed. * Reiterpallasch - Rapier that becomes a pistol/short sword hybrid, that always leaves the left hand free for other items. * Simon's Bowblade - Large curved sword that transforms into a greatbow. When transformed it is two-handed, and can fire arrows quickly, or shots can be charged for more damage at the cost of more stamina consumption and having to stand still. Jump attacks are still possible, and the L2 will cause players to slash quickly with the arrow they hold in their hand. Hunter Tools Prior to the release of the DLC, there were no Hunter Tools available for Bloodtinge builds, whereas now, there is but one: * Madara's Whistle - Hunter Tool that requires 18 Bloodtinge and 4 Quicksilver Bullets to use. It will summon a giant snake head beneath the floor that the player is currently on. This will deal tremendous damage to any player that is caught by the snake's bite and will throw them into the air. Beware when using it as the caster will be harmed if they do not flee from the place where it is cast almost immediately. Blood Gems For the most part, players will use Circle Blood Gems, as they are specific for Firearms. However, Droplet Gems, in particular the ones that boost Physical Damage, are incredibly useful for firearms as the negative effects often don't apply, such as the increase in stamina consumption, and the Weapon Durability penalty. As for boosting damage for Blood Weapons, any general physical damage increase will benefit the weapon in both its Blood ATK and Physical ATK, so long as it is not specific a physical damage type such as Blunt or Thrust. N.B. The best way to farm Droplet Gems outside of Chalice Dungeons is to kill Winter Lanterns in Mergo's Loft Middle, or near the Lighthouse Hut if player's have the dlc. Notes * Firearms are great to use against canine enemies and spiders, as both will be knocked down to the floor, but will also gain invulnerability for a brief moment until they manage to get up again. * Blood Weapons, when in blood mode, will have the same effect as firearms towards canine enemies and spiders. Attack, and wait until they rise to attack again. * Blood Weapons are dangerous because though they deal physical damage in its normal mode, once transformed, the damage will switch to Blood ATK, to which almost all enemies have almost no resistance. This means that enemies such as the Brainsucker or Fluorescent Flower, which have a lot of ohysical damage resistances, will suddenly be killed extremely quickly. Trivia * The icon of this stat appears to depict a burst of blood in a radius, like a bloody bullet impacting a surface. * Bloodtinge appears to be the degree of the concentration of "something" within one's blood, to the point that it becomes so caustic that merely touching it will cause damage. This something is unknown. Whether it is quicksilver, impurity, stagnant blood, or perhaps even a combination of all of these. All that is known is that Cainhurst is the association with highest levels of Bloodtinge, as reflected by their Bloodtinge focused weaponry. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Stats